Penderwicks Reunited
by MoonshineMisty
Summary: 19 years after Point Mouette, the Penderwicks and their families head to Whistler, Canada, for a family reunion Christmas in the snow. Snowboarding daughters, sisters on Peak 2 Peak, and bungy jumping sons, how will the original Penderwicks survive? Rated T for romance 3


I, 31-year-old Rosalind, was in some stress. I had helped get the reservations for a large suite (for the eight kids), and another large suite (for the eight parents and 26-year-old Mercedes, who 25-year-old Batty insisted on her coming along), bought most of the plane tickets (for 18 people), arrived at Whistler with daughters Emerald (7) and Rosetta (12), received sad news from a crying Iantha that the extremely (EXTREMELYYYY!) old Asimov had passed away, received the happy news that Batty had a new puppy (a white German Shepherd) named Snowball, and much, much more stressful things. Like how they had arranged to bring Snowball to the hotel. And Skye's two kittens, Firefly (orange tabby-and-white sleek female) and Cakie (brown-and-white fluffy male).

So here I was, sitting with my russet tabby cat, Cinder, on my lap, waiting for my sisters to arrive.

"Rosy, Jane and Cagney are here!" Tommy poked his head into the room.

"Finally," I groaned. "We've been waiting for forty minutes." I pushed Cinder off of my lap gently and stood up. "Get Rosetta and Emerald for me. They can meet Jane-o's kids."

"How many kids?" Tommy began to walk into the hall.

"Four!" I called after him. I straightened my jean jacket, adjusting it so it showed my orange long-sleeve shirt underneath. My corkscrew curls had eventually given up into glossy, smooth waves of deep brown, and they only reached a bit past my shoulders. My gray jeans were tight above red snow boots as I walked out to say hello to Jane and... Cagney. The boy who broke my heart and ran off with Jane, my dreamy sister.

* * *

"Oh, Ronnie, you silly boy!" I cradled my one-year-old son, Ronnie, who's red hair was unlike to neither Cagney nor me.

"He stole my freaking iPhone once!" Jake, my older son at eleven, complained loudly.

"Jake, be kind!"

"Ellie, stop feeding Cocoa that sandwich!" the gentle order of Lily, the oldest by far at 13, scooped 6-year-old Ellie out of the car, waist-length wavy hair bouncing. Their German Shepherd barked in disagreement.

"Hi, Janie!" a familiar voice called.

* * *

"ROSY!" Jane shrieked, hugging me fiercely.

"Hi, Rosalind," Cagney said stiffly, holding Ellie close to him.

"Oh. Hello, Cagney," I replied coldly. Jane rolled her eyes.

"Rosy, can you help me carry the suitcases in?" she asked.

"Sure. Oh, and, who are your kids?"

"This is Ronnie." Jane held up her toddler, who reached out at me. His curly red hair was tousled, and his rich brown eyes were sleepy. "He's my youngest, at one year old."

"This is Ellie," Cagney began emotionlessly. "She's six." I smiled at the small girl. Her short light brown hair curved in at her chin, and pale green eyes sparkled.

"This is Jake," her sister went on. "Eleven years." He scowled at the snowy ground, dark brown hair spiky, his deep green eyes angry.

"And, my oldest-"

"I'm Lily." The wavy, waist-length, blonde-haired girl spoke up, amber eyes bold. "I'm thirteen."

"Well, hello- oh, it's Skye and Jeffrey!" I ran off towards a silver rental Mercedes SUV to greet them.

* * *

"Ebony, can you get Firefly and Cakie?" Skye asked. I, Ebony, Skye's eleven-year-old daughter grabbed the blue carrier on the seat next to me. Inside were the two sleeping kittens, knocked out still from the plane ride (Dad, or Jeffrey, had accidentally given them three pills instead of two, and since they were so tiny, they had been knocked out for one more hour and counting than normal now). Cakie's paws stuck straight up in the air, and Firefly was partially sprawled onto him.

"That's the last time I let you knock the cats out." Skye smiled at Jeffrey.

"I didn't know how strong it was!" Jeffrey complained, pecking her cheek.

"EWW!" I yelled from the backseat. Cakie's paw twitched. Firefly twitched an ear. Cakie rolled over, stood up, and mewed sleepily.

"Cakie's up!" I exclaimed. Firefly opened one golden eye, and then another. "And Firefly!" The tabby kitten remained sprawled, but just looked around sleepily. Cakie attempted to eat my hand promptly.

"Jeffrey! Skye!" an unfamiliar voice called.

Who...? I peered through the window at a beautiful young woman.

"Rosy!" Jeffrey fistbumped her.

"Rosalind!" Skye smiled. Rosalind, then.

"Ebony, meet your aunt!"

Aunt? Oh. This must be Mom's sister! Dad's old friend! I nodded to her.

* * *

I studied their single child, Ebony. She had Jeffrey's green eyes and Skye's blonde hair, reaching a couple of inches above her elbows, probably. I couldn't tell all too great, her hair was in a braid. She swung her legs, which were in knee-high dark brown boots. Her dark blue skinny jeans were tucked into them. Snugly fitted around her slim form, a jean jacket partially hid her white long-sleeve shirt.

"Hi, I'm Rosalind!" I smiled politely.

"Hi," she replied. "I'm Ebony. And these are..." She paused to haul a cat carrier into her lap. "Firefly." Ebony pointed at a sleepy orange tabby-and-white female. "And Cakie." My niece motioned to the energetic brown-and-white male, who batted at her hand.

"They're adorable!" I exclaimed. "Now, Skye, if you'd excuse me... I'm going to go greet Ben, Mercedes, and Batty!"

"They're... Here?" Skye looked out of her window and saw a red truck pulling into the hotels' driveway. A young woman with a little above shoulder length dark brown corkscrew curls streaked with hot pink emerged from the passenger's seat. She wore a loose purple T-shirt with lime green random patterns on it, a tight black hoodie, neon yellow jeans, and neon pink sneaker-boots. She held a tiny bundle of light pink blankets.

"Battykins!" I walked quickly over to my (favorite) sister, hugging her.

**PRESENT-TENSE FROM HERE ON. SORRY :( **

"Careful," she warns. "Don't squish Carter!"

"Carter?" I look down at the blankets.

"Oh, Battykins, a baby! How old?!" I'm happy, excited, angry, and annoyed all at the same time. She didn't tell me!

"Only eight months," Batty shrugs. "Another is on the way."

"WHAT?!" I scream. "BATTY! YOU'RE EXPECTING! HOW LONG?"

"Only four weeks along."

"Why didn't you tell me about Carter?"

"I was afraid you'd freak out."

"Well, I am now!" I shriek again.

"BATTY'S GOING TO HAVE A SECOND BABY!" Ben walks out of the driver's seat and picks up Carter. He's tall, now, his red hair bright, his green eyes gleaming. But no freckles.

"How's my Cartie?" he coos. "Hello, Rosy." His appearance is flaring, too. He wears a red hoodie, a white T-shirt with flames on it, neon orange jeans, and white boots.

"Very good," Batty responds with a shy smile.

"Where's Mercedes?" I ask.

"In here..." Ben opens the backseat's door.

"Oh, I don't know," the elegant figure perched in the car says softly. "The last time I saw you all was when I was seven. What if Skye makes fun of me? Or Jane dismisses me as a child?"

"That won't happen," I promise. "Come on out!" Mercedes reluctantly emerges. I gasp. She has grown beautiful. Her waist-length light brown hair is swept behind her shoulders, and she is at least a head taller than the short Batty. Her figure is snug in a pale blue hoodie, white jeans tucked into pale gray boots, and a tight pale green T-shirt. Her light brown eyes glimmer happily.

"Shall we?" Ben asks me. I nod and we set off towards the hotel.

The Penderwicks, reunited again.

**A/N Like it? Yeah. Read, follow, favorite, and review!**


End file.
